


【推文】LFAG

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>草稿！草稿！草稿!<br/>以下规矩皆没使用，文中可能出现各种bug，最后一段翻译完成后会有个最终校对<br/>推个文三天写了两万多字也是拼</p>
            </blockquote>





	【推文】LFAG

Lessons from a God by malkavia30

 

黑体字为原文

原文中斜体字的部分由正常字体取代。

 

当我先开始看这篇文的时候，我难以想象作者居然坚持写了 109 章还未完，因为从开篇开始除了肉就只有肉，剧情少得可怜，我想不可能 109 章，章章都是肉吧，所以怀着对剧情的热烈盼望，我坚持读了下去。但不久之前做扫文笔记的时候，我说了并不推荐，这是当时的原话：

 

“ 全篇肉肉肉，肉到你要吐的程度。非常kinky，而且暴力，有点DS的感觉，我倒现在为止也不清楚到底为什么Loki非要抓着Tony不放，Tony的顺从也来得有些莫名其妙。第一章Loki就在施加暴力之后强了Tony，后来就各种调教吧，弄到最后Tony在战场上都不知道该不该攻击Loki了。就连我这种特别痴迷于主人和小宠物这种关系的都特别受不了。

没看完，不怎么推荐。 ”

 

对不起，我现在要打自己一百零八个巴掌，因为我的愚蠢、冒昧和妄下定论。

 

一切从 Tony 被闯进大厦的 Loki 强了开始 ，Tony 和众人都以为这是 Loki 的报复 ， 不仅是因为在复仇者那吃了败仗 ， 更多是为了伤害 Thor 并向他示威 。 Loki 开始不停找 Tony ， Tony 从一开始抗拒到身体上的迎合接受， Loki 叫他“my boy”，而对于Tony来说，Loki是他唯一的“god” 。但 Tony并没有忘记自己复仇者的身份，他知道了失落的彩虹桥，知道了Loki正在追寻这股遗落的力量。Tony找到了彩虹桥在朝鲜，那天晚上，Loki又一次来找他，他迎合他，试图从他口中套取重要信息，可是Loki不愿意告诉他，他吻他，爱抚他，想让他忘记这个话题，而Tony执意询问：

 

“告诉我彩虹桥的事。”

 

“嘘。我会让你获得无上的享受，你的脑子里会空白一片直到早上。”

 

“那就是我最怕的。”Tony站起来离开。Loki跟着他进入卧室，安静地看着Tony缓慢地脱下他的上衣。温柔的蓝光点亮了Tony的五官，他几乎如幽灵般缥缈。“告诉我彩虹桥的事。”

 

Loki失神地瞟了一眼窗外，眼中的神色突然变得那么苍老。“Thor热爱我们历史中战争和凯旋的故事。他不知道这件事一点也不令我奇怪。”Loki也开始脱衣服。

 

Tony的手移向他的皮带，他骤然想起他还从没看过Loki脱衣服。魔法总是替代了一切。

 

看着眼前这具高挑，苍白，修长的身体缓慢地褪下衣装非常的……令人兴奋。

 

“但是我研究过。我把所有的书都研究过。无数个小时留在图书室里，身边只有一根燃烧的蜡烛，而Thor和他的奉承者们则在训练场里花费光阴。”

 

Tony吞咽，他的视线微微偏移。他对Loki的所有情感中，理解从来不是其中之一。但现在这种感情却在他的胸膛中升起。Tony在学校里和众人喜爱的运动员形象相差甚远。他造出了机器人。主要是为了捉弄那些用很长时间解释为什么机器人是不可能被造出来的老师们。

 

幸运的是，他非常富有，是一个Stark ，而所有人都知道这点。所以 Tony Stark创始了性感宅这一称号，以后更是将这形象由他的第一件装甲发扬光大，让全世界都看到，他从不曾在万众瞩目的舞台上打过败仗。

 

好吧，也许一次或两次。他的嘴巴总能给他带来超凡脱俗的麻烦。

 

现在Loki上身什么也没有了。Tony发现自己在舔下嘴唇。

 

“书里总有古老的故事。甚至是比奥丁还早之前的传说。关于阿斯嘉德人努力想制造出连接所有九大国度的彩虹桥的故事。一个和平之梦，我想。希望国度之间能和谐共处。”

 

Tony阴郁地轻笑，Loki欣赏地笑了。“你和我有很多共同之处，我的小男孩。”

 

“我们都是彻头彻尾的混蛋？”Tony建议。

 

“还有充分了解当一个和平之梦被提议时那些天真的人们会付出什么代价。”

 

Tony曾经依靠贩卖拥有和平是很容易的这个主意为生。而所有你需要做的就是拥有一个比别人都大的“棍子”，而这就是他，贩卖金钱可以买到的最大“棍子”。

 

往日时光。

 

“不管怎样，在大部分彩虹桥最终被毁灭之前发生过很多次战争。只有两座桥遗留下来。一个在中庭上，而它的姐妹则是……曾是在阿斯加的上。”  
 

“曾是？”

 

“Thor有点小暴怒。现在它被闲置了，尽管全神之父毫无疑问会重建它。一件被忽视太久的珍宝会变得非常脆弱。”

 

Tony懒洋洋地思考Thor的小暴怒会是什么样子。而他又是怎样毁灭掉一座旅行机器的？

 

“那么为什么你对此如此感兴趣？”Tony询问。

 

Tony很早就脱完了所有的衣服，现在只是感兴趣地看着Loki脱下最后一件衣物。他的衣服都是很重的皮革和上好，看起来是丝绸的布料组成。完全没有必要，Tony这样想，但是艹看它们被一件件剥离真是一场赏心悦目的演出。Loki可以穿着它们上台。

 

他发觉自己已经有些飘飘然了，在床边等待着。等待着，他甚至都不敢相信，Loki的指示。Tony的脑海同时还在处理神刚刚告诉他的讯息，尽他所能将所有碎片拼在一块。而他的双眼则在贪婪地凝视着眼前这场表演，他的身体悲鸣着祈求碰触那丝滑的肌肤。

 

Tony微微颤抖。那么多激烈冲突的情感和思想。他的理智几乎无法忍受。

 

“力量，”Loki道，几乎耸了耸肩。他微笑。“谁不想要力量呢？”

 

“你难道不被允许拥有吗？”Tony冷笑。

 

“我觉得你浪费了足够多的时间了，难道不是吗？”Loki问。

 

Tony朝Loki抬起一双无辜的眼睛，再次舔了舔唇。“你能告诉我更多，对吗？”他呼吸。

 

Loki看着他，有些心烦意乱，但还是快速地说道，“彩虹桥不仅可以用来穿梭在国度之间。还可以作为与全世界为敌的武器。”

 

“这个世界？”Tony尖锐地问。

 

但是Loki摇了摇头。“不。那不是我的本意。现在不要再问我更多问题了，除非你想要惩罚，那种你将不会祈求更多的惩罚，”Loki嘶哑地说。他开始生气了。

 

Tony怀疑地凝视Loki 。好吧，看起来这就是所有他能从疯神口中得知的了。

 

是时候享乐了。

 

“你想怎么要我？”

 

你刚刚真的问了那个混蛋怎样摆弄自己好让他fuck你吗？

 

这不过是游戏而已！如果我能分散他的注意力，我才能从他嘴里得知更多关于彩虹桥的事。我在诱惑他进入无防备状态。

 

当然。就这么骗自己吧。

 

（取自 Chapter 9 ）

 

 

 

然后他们干了个爽

 

显而易见的事情我就不解说了，你们自行感受。

 

然后复仇者们顺着 Tony 的指示找到了彩虹桥（你们敢相信吗那玩意居然在长白山，突然之间好想问问作者是不是读过盗墓笔记，莫非这就是青铜门内的终极？）， Thor 从中拿出了那把巨大的剑（参考雷神一 + 二）， Loki 出现了，抢走了剑，也就是彩虹桥的钥匙。

 

 

 

 

Tony在Bruce面前停下。“为什么Loki会在那？”

 

“去拿钥匙。”

 

Tony摇摇头，在机舱内来回走动。他再次停下来。“依照我们的所有猜想来看，他已经知道了这地方在哪。这就是为什么从一开始他就出现在亚洲。”

 

“也许他不能穿过那扇门？”

 

Tony转头看Bruce ，朝他翻了个大大的白眼。“他可拿着一根闪亮的命运之棍呢？”

 

Bruce 耸肩。“也对，听起来可能性不大，是吧？”

 

“ 他本可以穿过那扇门，早在我们直到钥匙在朝鲜之前就拿走它。” Tony 停顿。似乎在这条线索里没有多少余地可想。他转了个角度。“他怎么知道钥匙在那？”

 

“ 也许某个在阿斯加德的人告诉了他。”

 

“ 近期内不可能，他是个在逃凡人。” Tony 再次开始来回走动。“但是那不重要；我没在说他怎么知道地球有彩虹桥的。他怎么知道那玩意在朝鲜？”

 

“也许，和上一次一样，他有人类科学家为他工作。”

 

“没人能做到我做到的事，” Tony说。“那不是傲慢，那是事实。也许有一点傲慢。我拥有一组能与世界上任何政府或工业抗争的卫星系统。我拥有技术。我知道该找什么。所以他到底怎么知道……”

 

坐在黑暗的房间里。喝着伏特加。美丽的指尖抚摸他的后颈，然后他问……为什么彩虹桥会在……

 

Tony在一阵眩晕中了解到真相。Loki不知道彩虹桥在哪直到他告诉了他。“混蛋，”Tony说。他朝机舱内的墙壁打了一拳。在正在几千英尺的空气中飞行的机器上留下一个拳头大小的坑。也许不是个很聪明的决定。“那混蛋玩弄了我！”

 

“玩弄了你？”一个声音说。

 

Tony转过身看见Steve站在驾驶室和货舱中央的门边，和Tony一样依旧全副武装，但没有戴他的头套和盾牌。蓝色的眼睛认真地看着Tony 。

 

Tony 吞咽。“他玩弄了我们所有人，但是我是那个阅读数据的人。我是那个在世界的注视下带领我们所有人冲进朝鲜的人。我们都在这里思考 Loki 在玩什么把戏。所以我们找到了彩虹桥的所在之处，接着领着那混蛋直接冲向了他的目标！如果不是因为我他根本找不到它！”

 

“ 也许。但是没有你我们也找不到它，谁知道， Loki 也许最终靠自己也能找到它。”

 

“ 我们不知道那会不会发生。”

 

“ 的确，但我们得看护好彩虹桥——”

 

“ 但是 Loki 拥有那个可以使它运作的钥匙。”

 

“ 而在他用之前，他得和一个军队作战，” Steve 缓慢地说。“ Tony ，别那么灰心丧气。这事是我们全权决定的。又不是说只有你只身飞到这里，让他跟随你。”

 

也许没什么两样。

 

“混蛋，” Tony重复。那个杂种玩弄了我。

 

他怎么能说服自己那只是个游戏？他和Loki之间的伟大游戏。这不是游戏，这不是玩乐的时间。他被Loki搞乱了思想，而他搞乱了他自己的队伍，为了什么？

 

Sex 。

 

“我要杀了他， ”Tony 空洞地说。

 

“别让Thor听到你这么说，”Bruce紧张地大笑，试图缓解空气中的紧张感。

 

“我要他|妈|的屠宰了他。”

 

Steve模糊地歪了下头，“Tony ，你对这个看待得 ……比以往更私人了。”

 

Tony没有回答。转过身他翻下他头盔的面甲，猛地击了门边的按钮一下。门开了，有风急促地冲进来。

 

“Tony—— ” Steve开口。

 

“我要回Stark大厦。”

 

Tony没有回Stark大厦。Tony满怀愤怒……自那天他发觉那些恐怖分子在用 他的 武器杀人之后就在没有过这样的情绪了。那是最后一次他建造了某种东西，把自己的世界尽数投注在上面，而它就那样碎成一瓣一瓣。

 

死亡商人。他没法逃离的事实是，他似乎总犯下一些非常，非常愚蠢的错误，却还没有置他于立刻疼痛的死地。更多时候，是他周围的人因此而受苦。Tony没法算出那到底是魅力还是咒语。

 

“把彩虹桥程序拉出来，”Tony下令。

 

“我该警示复仇者们吗，Sir ？您会需要后援的。”

 

“不需要，照我说的做， Jarvis 。” Tony 说。

 

这里省略数十字 Tony 找到 Loki 的过程 ……

 

神抬起头看向 Tony ，扬起一抹微笑。“我不记得我有召唤你，男孩。”

 

Tony 对准他。屏幕上的目标圈把神标注为敌人；头部和胸膛。他手臂上的火箭准备好，等待着。

 

“ 把剑给我，那个钥匙，驯鹿游戏。”

 

Loki 张开手臂。“我看起来像是拿着那个吗？”

 

“ 带我去找。现在。”

 

“ 我不认为我会这么做。”

 

Tony 发射了。数个小型火箭飞向 Loki ，穿过了他的身体。他沮丧地大喊，手臂垂下。他真是愚蠢——当然这里不会有雇佣兵，因为 Loki 自己根本不在这里。

 

他被哄骗了。再一次。

 

“你玩弄了我。”

 

你背叛了我。

 

Loki摇头。“我没有要你暴露彩虹桥的位置给我。是你自己要这么做的，为了玩弄我。玩弄我对你的爱。”

 

Tony从废墟中拾起一根铁棒扔向Loki 。穿过他的头，深深插进他身后的墙里。“你怎么敢——你从一开始就在玩弄我！”

 

“把面具拿下来，男孩。我不喜欢和一个机械的声音对话。”

 

“不，我现在是钢铁侠，这是你唯一能得到的。这就是了，我们玩完了。”

 

“我说完才算完，男孩。你死了这一切才会结束，死在我怀里，不管多少年，当你最终拿伏特加摧毁了你的肾脏。你做出了非常令人钦佩的尝试不是吗，所以我大概不用等很久，我甜美的爱。十或十五年？”

 

“我要找到你，然后我要杀了你，” Tony 怒吼。

 

Loki叹了口气，歪了歪头，看起来像是他才是这场争吵的受害者。“我不想要这个改变我们本有的。你生气且疲累。还戴着你的面具。等你冷静下来，脱下你那身战甲，我们再谈。”

 

“我们从没——”Tony说，但是Loki消失了。“You little fucking shit.”

 

（取自 Chapter 10 ）

 

 

Tony坐在椅子里，他的手肘放在膝盖上，下巴抵在手上。Stark大厦上的景色是全世界他最喜欢的风景。但是当天色渐晚，城市的灯光亮起，有什么错误的东西在冉冉升起。Loki的造访总是在腕上。白天有太多复仇者们进进出出，他们不能冒险。所以夜色越沉，他越忍不住想……

 

那个杂种有多大的几率会出现？非常大。另一方面来说，自从朝鲜的突袭后每一天都非常有可能。

 

所以Tony该做些什么？他不知道。

 

杀了他。

 

当然，祝他好运。

 

好吧，那么，试图杀了他。接着把那混蛋交给Thor 。

 

他到底坐在这有多久了？ Tony 觉得身体都僵硬了。他站起身，伸展四肢，也许他没如他所想那样准备好解决这件事。去健身房？不。去找 Bruce 玩耍？还是算了， Bruce 这会大概藏在某个免费诊所里显示他高尚的情怀呢。

 

好吧，那决定好了。 我去找个好酒吧。

 

而且，当然，他会这么做的，可惜他出现了。Tony盯着Loki像是神是个行走的麻烦。“你想要什么？”

 

“看来十二天并不足以平息你的愤怒。”

 

“钥匙在那？”

 

“藏起来了。”

 

“ You mother fucker 。你玩弄了我，而现在你以为你可以像从未发生过一样走进来？”

 

Loki 冷笑。“哦我玩弄了你？你 自愿效劳 ，把那信息贡献给我的。当我进入房间，那是第一句从那双珍贵的双唇中吐露出来的。而晚上的其他时间，是你试图愚笨地从我这套取秘密。而你指控我在玩弄你？”

 

Tony 感觉到他的身体内部在蠕动。 Loki 说的， Tony 对自己也说过无数遍。这两个星期以来他的怒气很大程度上从憎恨 Loki 上，转移到憎恨他自己。因为 Loki 说的对，当然。

 

“ 跪下，男孩。放下这些争论。”

 

“那不会发生的。”

 

Loki 看起来很危险。 Loki 很危险 ，而一直以来 Tony 都设法说服自己这一切不过是个游戏。无可否认的是，在这场游戏中他获得了从未拥有过的最无法抗拒的 sex ，但不管怎样，这只不过是个游戏。一个他可以退出的游戏。

 

“我会让你跪下，” Loki 警告。

 

“试试看，”Tony回答。

 

试试看？！他到底在想什么？我完蛋了。

 

Tony在Loki冲过来之前赶紧跃过沙发。他跑向卧室，打开床头柜。也许他还没有如此自愿地任由Loki无声无息地摧毁他。这就是为什么自从第一晚之后，他就在这藏了把枪。他在Loki走进房间时对准他。

 

男人露齿而笑。“你不会真的认为那玩意能帮你吧？”

 

Tony开枪，错失了目标，子弹只差一英尺就击中了Loki的脑袋。红色炽烈的光在Loki身后制造出了一个拳头大小的坑。恶作剧之神转过身挑剔地看了看，接着回头怀疑地看着Tony 。

 

Tony 耸肩。“嘿，我可是 Tony Stark 。干嘛，你以为我会有一把左轮手枪吗？”

 

Loki 安静了很长一段时间。他的头微微倾斜，双眼眯起。“顽皮的男孩。顽皮的 Tony ，”他呼吸。在那双宝石般绿色的双眸后面，你几乎可以看见一个陷阱在他脑海中成型。

 

Tony 保持自己的枪对准 Loki 的胸膛。“我不再玩了 Loki 。我不能冒—— ”

 

“ 不 ……” 神呼吸，突然走向前，半路截断了 Tony 花了数个小时准备的话。“我不认为你可以。”

 

“ 那么你现在可以开始考虑一下了，” Tony 警告，向后退，试图保持他和向前进的身影之间的距离。

 

记住，当他离你太近，你的思想就碎成渣渣了。

 

“ 现在我有一整段演讲，关于——”

 

Loki 停下来，他的胸膛抵在枪口上。“鸣枪警告是为那些没有信念的人准备的。”

 

Fuck the speech!  直接开枪射他！

 

Tony 的手指摸到扳机。他的很多问题都会随之而去，现在，一道红光闪过之后。也许未来又会有其他新的问题产生，但是 Tony 在做决定时从未想过未来的问题。为什么现在要想？

 

僵局。

 

除了这本不应该是——为什么他如此难下决定？难道这不就正是他应该想要的吗？

 

“ 我在等你，男孩。射我，或跪下。”

 

Tony 抬起一边眉毛。“你在跟我开玩笑，对吧？你就这么想死。”

 

“ 射我，或跪下。”

 

“ 不。”

 

“不什么？”

 

“我不会再叫你——”

 

“不，你不会跪下，你也不会射我？”

 

“我站中间。”

 

“ Boy ，” Loki 要求。接着他叹气。“ Tony ，拜托。”

 

钢铁侠的眉毛惊讶地抬起。

 

“不管你怎么想， Tony Stark ，这并不 …… 并不 全是 关于毁灭那些亲近我兄弟的人来向他复仇。的确这是一切的开始，但是这并不解释为什么，在他们所有人之中，我选择了你。我盗窃钥匙的行为并不是为了征服这个世界。我没有对你撒谎， Tony 。我 …… 也许没有更多时间了。我享受我们在一起的时间。我不想现在结束它。 ”Loki 给了 Tony 一个迄今为止可能最迷人的微笑。“我向你保证，你将不会再承受我的注意很久了。”

 

“给自己放个假？”Tony冷笑。

 

“为了奇塔瑞人的攻击我赌上了一切，我输了，也就失去了一切。有些人并不会很开心于我的失败。”

 

“所以你要去躲起来？”

 

“我已经在躲藏了。但是他会找到我的。”

 

“谁？”

 

“Thanos正为我而来。我失败了，他不会原谅我的。他不会忘记的。”

 

“谁是Thanos ？”

 

“一个泰坦人，而我令他非常失望。” Loki 的双眼看中远方，就像上一次，一种 …… 非常强烈的担心出现在他脸上。他叹了口气，摇了摇他的头。“不，我不会让你背负这么沉重的讯息。”

 

Tony耸肩。“也行。反正这可能不过是个谎言。”

 

Loki点头。“是的，你说的没错。相信我在撒谎，相信我是错的。尽管你必须相信，我，在过去几个月我们分享的那些我渴望已久的时刻，从未骗过你。”

 

Loki安静确定地靠近Tony 。男人眼中有被某种东西缠绕的神色。神再次深沉地叹了口气。他看起来就像吃了败仗一样。“我只要求你赠予我你生命中的几个小时， Tony 。我相信我们从中获得的东西会是互相的。我不会询问你作为钢铁侠时的细节。我从未做过。你告诉我的东西都是你自愿的。我从未询问过。我不会问的。”

 

Tony 还是很生气，但是 Loki 说的没错。是他做错了事，都是他自食其果。只不过对 Loki 生气要远比承认自己做错事要容易得多。但是 Tony 不想要妥协。

 

他还是坏人！

 

Loki 的嘴巴突然压在他出上，双手探进他的衣服。

 

哦该死。

 

枪落在地上，无人问津。

 

（取自 Chapter 11 ）

 

 

 

 

吵架方式别具一格的霜铁夫夫。

 

这不是吵架，这分明是虐狗。

 

从没听说过吵架还能表白的。

 

欺负主页君没谈过恋爱。

 

呵。

 

反正后来你们也知道了，他们又干了个爽。

 

 

 

Tony 瞟了一眼身前的屏幕，安全地藏身在顶楼下面几层的实验室中。复仇者们这几天很闲，如果有可能的话，甚至比平常更平常了。那些本该出现的大坏蛋都去哪了？ Tony 想知道。

 

让一切变得更糟的是， Loki 有一个星期没出现过了，而他不得不把他猛地从他开始温柔沉溺的幻想生活拉了出来。

 

Loki 玩开心了。他走了。

 

一早就告诉过你了。

 

不管他有多努力，他的脑海不停把他拉回到他们的上一个腕上，几乎是一个星期又三天前了。 Loki 非常的 …… 严格。不再在他耳边呢喃 爱语 ，而是严厉的命令和 Tony 没能迅速照做时的快速惩罚。 Loki 说这是 报应 ，因为他拿枪对准他，却没打算用它。

 

Tony 发觉自己在微笑。那个晚上很有趣。 Tony 向他保证，他 有 想过用枪。 Loki 对他特别生气，他告诉他遵守他的命令。在被打到只能浑身颤抖地躺在床上后，他被狠狠进入了，动作那么粗暴以致于他们弄断了床架的一条腿。当 Tony 高潮时，他的尖叫混合在濒临崩塌的床吱呀作响的声音里；就像在他的脑海中点燃了烟火。

 

床现在摇摇欲坠， Jarvis 已经预定了一个新的床架。一个更结实的 ……

 

他到底出了什么毛病？他已经因为 Loki 硬了，而那个艹蛋的戏剧女皇甚至不在这里。

 

Tony 叹了口气，手滑到身下裤子里面。他轻柔地揉捏着，幻想 Loki 湿润的双唇亲吻他的脖子。 Tony 是个享乐主义者，他活在当下。但是他一直都控制着自己。现在，他开始发现只要抛去那控制，他能获得那么多强烈的快感。

 

Tony 张开双眼，模糊地失望感盈满其中。不管怎样，没了他感觉怎么也不对——

 

“ 该死，”他说，吓了一跳，几乎从他的椅子上摔了下来。他的后背撞在一辆车上。“我他妈的要给你挂个铃儿！”他朝 Loki 的身影吼道。

 

Loki 站在那，双臂环绕在胸前，对着 Tony 的反应欣然地假笑。

 

“ 语言，我亲爱的，”他冷淡地说，警告意味浓厚。

 

“ 一个铃儿！挂载你脖子上，这样你来的时候我就能听到。艹！” Tony 揉了揉他的左胸，紧张地感觉到他的心脏跳得有多快 ……. 还有他有多因为恐惧而兴奋。

 

我再说一次——你绝对出了很严重的毛病。

 

“ 你去哪了？你不能像这样消失很多天又突然出现！” Tony 厉声道，然后立刻后悔了。

 

很好，现在你听起来就像个十几岁少女。

 

“ 我不能？” Loki 说，他的唇边的笑意加深。“我的男孩想我了吗？”

 

“ 像脑袋里有了一个洞，” Tony 低吼，转身离开。

 

他回到他的工作台，他整个行为都在说‘你没我的工作重要’，而这通常来说都有用的。除非 Loki 瞎了看不见 Tony 脸上的红色，他的喘息和非常瞩目的——

 

“ 小心点，我的小家伙。我今天过得不好。所以我过来花些时间和我亲爱的男孩在一起。而那些时间可以是愉悦或痛苦的。我只能保证这会是愉悦且痛苦的，而只要 我 想，时间能多长就多长。”

 

“ 看来我们得同床异梦了，是吧？” Tony 不快道。“你到底去哪了？”

 

“ 我很忙。”

 

“ 忙什么？”

 

“ 有事情发生，” Loki 含糊地咆哮。

 

他的怒气来得很快，这几天一直如此。 Tony 难过地叹了口气。他感觉到 Anthony Stark 在悄悄溜走。他感觉到钢铁侠在悄悄溜走。这是他能依旧穿着衣服，依旧合乎正道，同时在 Loki 面前赤裸下跪的唯一途径。

 

我不想要战斗。

 

Tony向后靠在Loki身上。“我很想你。我觉得我值得一些奖励。你让我等了这么久。”

 

“除了我选择给你的，你什么也不值得。”

 

Tony闭上双眼，沉溺在他知道他想要的欲海当中。为什么不呢？“但是我一直在做你的乖男孩，我的神。我想我值得一些奖赏。”

 

Loki安静了一会儿。接着他抓住Tony的手臂，拉着他上楼回到卧室，中途电梯带着他们上升时有一段模糊的尴尬寂静。

 

“脱衣服。”

 

Tony照做，比他愿意承认得还要快。

 

“躺在床上。”

 

Tony躺下，他的头在枕头上。Loki很快脱下衣服，贴在他身上。他们交换了一个长又慵懒的吻，舌头为了主动权而交锋。在Loki的双手占有地抚摸过Tony的身体，Tony保持不动，尽管他不得不努力地握紧双拳阻止想要动作的冲动。

 

在和Loki的许多课程里，这一个被特别强调过。如果他不想要被手铐铐起来，只有在被允许的时候他才能碰他。上一次他违背了他，一把刀出现在他的喉咙上。这是Tony决定早点学会的一课。

 

Loki离开他的唇。他看起来平静了些，他的双眼睁大，每一次Tony赤裸时上面都会染上令人振奋的欲望。

 

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，嘶哑地轻声道，“你到底去哪了？”

 

“我得……做些准备。”

 

“为了什么？”

 

“那最近复仇者们在做什么？”Loki尖锐地问。

 

Tony咬住舌头。Loki说得对。这是典型的不要问，不要说时刻。尽管是在一个更加不同且奇怪的境况下。

 

不再继续询问，Tony直起身，双唇贴上Loki的脖子。“我想要碰你。”

 

“不。”

 

“美人求你了？”Tony说，用一种特别趾高气扬的语调。Tony忍不住；骄傲自大就写进了他的DNA里，甚至Loki和他所有的恶作剧也许都没法改变。

 

Loki狠狠打了他一巴掌，但什么也没说。不知为何，Tony开始思考如果Loki真的一早就知道他最终会赢，那在这游戏中他到底投注了多少兴趣。

 

Loki的舌头在探索他的身体，舔过每一处肌肉，扫过每一寸肌肤。这几乎感觉像是他要作为法医调查Tony的所有神经，记下每一处男孩喘息或呻吟的地方。Tony几乎可以想象Loki的会在将来用上这些信息，用在，不全是愉悦的体验上。

 

事实来说，Tony对这一时刻如此着迷，当Loki的喉咙突然整根含住Tony的cock时，他几乎不能相信发生了什么。

 

“艹——”

 

Loki很快抬起头，再次狠狠打了他一巴掌。“你终于得到了你一直渴望的奖赏like a little whore ，而你现在就不想要了？我很难说我有遇见过其他会这么做的人。”

 

这男的到底对脏话有什么意见？“我很抱歉，” Tony 用嘶哑的声音说。

 

“不，我想那时刻已经过去了。不是吗？”Loki最近总是在一种Tony几乎确定他会随时撒手就走的心情中。

 

“别！”Tony直起身，把脸埋在Loki的肩膀上。“你不能——求你了。你的嘴巴感觉那么好，那么好，Loki拜托！别停。”

 

“你该说什么？”

 

Tony颤抖着嘶吼，然后说，吞下几乎脱口而出的讽刺，“求你了。”

 

Loki在爱抚他的头发。即使在几个月以来在这个……这个美梦或噩梦之中，爱抚一直是个让他紧张的方式。Loki也知道。Loki在逼迫他。“告诉我你是什么。”

 

Tony磨牙。“我是个乖男孩。”

 

“告诉我，我是谁。”

 

“你是我的神。”

 

“躺回去。”

 

Tony安心地躺下，在火热的嘴巴再次整根吞下他的同时紧张离开了他的身体。这真好；Tony渴求依旧。Loki把他的屁股按在原地，重重地吮吸着，他的头上下晃动。Tony感觉自己的灵魂都要顺着他的cock被吸出来了。

 

“你怎么做到的？”Tony喘息。

 

Loki离开，Tony的喉咙哽住一声悲鸣。“中庭人能憋气多久？”他好奇地问。

 

“什么？”Tony说，有些心烦意乱，在一个blow job中途停下，然后问问题？说真的？“我不知道。一分钟？或两分钟？”

 

Loki点了点头，弯下腰像猫一样舔过顶部。Tony呜咽。“那解释了很多事，”神轻柔地沉思地说。他抬起头露出一张下流的笑脸。“而这么久以来我一直以为你只是太懒而已。我郑重道歉，亲爱的。”

 

Tony烦躁地哼了一声。“哦，料想 神 能憋更久的气咯？”

 

“当然？”

 

“有多久？”

 

Loki停顿，一个邪恶的微笑在他脸上浮现。Tony在看见的瞬间颤抖，这可不是什么好兆头。“我的漂亮男孩，既然你如此喜爱科学，让我们就来次小实验吧。我演示给你。 你 告诉我多久。”

 

在Tony可以回答之前，Loki将Tony的cock全数吞进嘴巴里。

 

Tony号叫，喘息，他的双眼大睁，他的双腿在床单上摩擦扭动，他的身体试图处理这极度的感官体验。Loki抓住他，低喃，他的舌头挑逗Tony的阴囊。Tony的嘴巴因为愉悦而微微张开，Loki的眼中倒映出他slut的模样。

 

Tony在Loki离开时一半难受一半安心地颤抖。

 

神舔了舔唇，用大学教授的语气问他，“现在。有多久？”

 

Tony模糊地眨眼。“我…..不……”

 

“啊。好吧。我们只能再做一次了。”

 

我看行！

 

Tony甚至不在乎解决Loki的谜语，他更想一遍又一遍去感觉。但是他很快就后悔了，因为Loki不让他高潮。坚持要他的回答。Tony喋喋不休一些他自己都不知道是什么的话，乞求然后失败，最终他强迫自己加入Loki疯狂的游戏。

 

在脑内计算秒数，专注在所有和那紧致，温暖，湿润地包裹着他最敏感部位的嘴巴无关的东西，他有几次非常，非常接近答案了，但是在最后一分钟那邪恶的混蛋往他身体里推入一根手指让所有答案落了空。

 

“这不公平！”Tony发现自己像个孩子一样抱怨。

 

Loki只是大笑。

 

好吧，至少他艹蛋的心情指数有所提高了。我是怎么最终会和一个约顿人约会的？

 

很久之后，Tony终于得到了答案；一个阿斯嘉德人或冰巨人，不管哪一个，可以非常舒适的在没有氧气的情况下维持五分钟。Loki在那之后很快让Tony射了出来。Tony在他的身下高潮，婉转蠕动，而神只是愉快地呻吟。

 

Tony恍惚地抬起头，挣扎地脱出高潮的眩晕中，他看到Loki舔了舔唇。“非常好，男孩。”

 

“谢谢你，”Tony呜咽，像个训练良好的狗狗一样自动回答他的赞赏。

 

Loki满意地微笑。

 

你刚刚是说了谢谢你吗？因为Loki享受他……恶，的味道？Tony 。醒醒。你本可以说出有一千种玩笑话。

 

无论如何， Loki 没有给他说话的机会。他的膝盖抵在 Tony 头两边，他的 cock 没有任何预兆就直接推进了他嘴巴里。每一天 Tony 都对给 Loki 一个 blowjob 这件事越来越兴奋。听到神尖叫出他的名字有种莫名的 …… 满足感。

 

但是这种方式并没很让 Tony 兴奋。他的脑袋不得不被 Loki 的重量压在枕头上， Loki 进出他的嘴巴又重又快。 Tony 没机会炫耀他的技术。他只得躺在那，试图调整角度更多地吞下他的 cock ，祈祷 Loki 不会在他结束前使他窒息。这是纯粹的支配； Loki 在他做这些的途中甚至没怎么看他。

 

Loki开始重重冲刺，Tony已经呛到了。但是如果这就是从恶作剧之神那得到blowjob的代价……他想他可以忍受。似乎Loki非常需要这个，很快他就射了出来。Tony有点噎住，但还是吞了下去。

 

（略去一句我没看懂的话）

 

Loki 坐在 Tony 的肚子上，他长长的睫毛如蝴蝶的翅膀上下扇动，他几乎像帝王一样用手指为梳把垂落的头发梳到脑后。一阵安详的平静降落在他们之间。

 

Loki 懒洋洋地低头看他 。 Tony 感觉到来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落。他的舌头及时接住，舔去。条件反射的动作引起他身上神的一声柔软的低吼。一只手伸出来，修长苍白的手指摩挲 Tony 的脸颊。

 

“Such a good boy.”

 

“你为什么总叫我男孩？”

 

“因为你是。那么年轻，那么天真。那么需要领导和保护。”

 

“我不是男孩。”

 

“你多大了，Tony ？”

 

Tony 瞪眼。“快四十了，”他不开心地喃喃。年纪并不是一个他很想讨论的话题。

 

“ 而我已经一千多岁了。”

 

Tony 感觉到他的嘴巴微微张开，然后他的玩世不恭占了上风。“那你不是个老年人了？”

 

Loki 重重打了他一巴掌，但是他的薄唇上俨然露出玩味的笑。 Tony 还了一个除了傲慢自大完全没有笑意的微笑给他。

 

让 Tony 失望的是， Loki 的脸突然再次沉了下来。

 

Tony 暗自呻吟。真棒。他又喜怒无常了。

 

“ 为什么你不战斗？” Loki 生气地问。

 

“ 啥？”

 

“ 为什么你突然变得这么 ……”Loki 翻了个白眼，手指再次穿梭在黑发之中。这几乎是一种他振作精神的方式了。“我从一开始就该杀了你。”

 

Tony 的眉毛扬起。没穿衣服地躺在神经病神身下听到这句话真是棒。“好吧，”他挖苦地说。“如果没记错，你的确试过。”

 

Loki 看向一边，再次露出一副心事重重忧虑哀愁的模样。他摇了摇头，弯下身温柔地亲吻 Tony 。接着他抱着百万富翁翻了个身，他躺在床上，两人的胸膛紧贴在一起。

 

Tony 顿了顿，但是什么也没发生。 Loki 的双眼在一分钟后闭上，他的一只手放在 Tony 的臀上。

 

Tony 清了清喉咙。“所以 …… 你要留下来？”

 

“ 是的。”

 

好吧你该怎么回应这个？“好的。”

 

Tony 想转个身，但 Loki 强壮的手臂把他拉回来，再次把他抱紧在胸前。这个花花公子简短地抗拒了一会，抱怨他发现这样很难睡着。

 

这是真的， Loki 赤裸的 cock 贴在 Tony 的上面，把他的大脑弄得乱七八糟的。更别说他还可以感觉到 Loki 一眨不眨地凝视着他的脸，这怎么睡得着。真诡异。

 

但是他所有的挣扎只给他带来后背一记重击。

 

“ 安静，男孩。睡觉。”

 

（摘自 Chapter 12 ）

 

 

 

然后 Tony 就真的睡着了。

 

闻到了一股恋爱的酸臭味。

 

第二天早晨，Tony发现Loki并没有在半夜离开，而神还在熟睡，Tony不想吵醒他，偷偷起床，溜到工作室。

 

“早上好，”Tony笑得招摇。

 

“你不在床上让我很不开心，”Loki 悻悻地说。警告的神色在他眼里一闪而过。

 

“电力出了点问题，” Tony 说，站起身，指着车解释。他在等待惩罚发生。他的身体几乎因此紧绷。“我觉得哪里出现短路阻止了——”

 

Loki从身后抱住他。Tony畏缩了一下，但是在Loki的手抚摸他的腰身时把臀部贴了上去。“Loki ，你在调戏我，” Tony开玩笑地说。

 

“我要走了。”

 

我就知道。

 

Tony生气地转身。“为什么，就因为我想要处理我的车？”

 

“因为我要处理我的车，”Loki含糊地说。

 

关于什么该说什么不该说还有该说多少的规则在彩虹桥事件中被充分测试过，在那之后一切都变得非常……含糊其辞。Tony不想要跟Loki说关于复仇者的事，Loki也没提过他统治地球的计划，两人都不想对彼此说谎。

 

但是Tony就是忍不住。“Thanos ？”

 

Loki 转开脸，没有回答。

 

“ 什么时候你再来——”你想都别想！因为你不在乎，记得吗？有点自尊心吧，现在是时候了，显然他现在太悲哀以至于什么都不能做。

 

Tony 移开他注视着 Loki 的视线，强迫自己回到明亮的屏幕上。“好吧。再见。”

 

但是 Loki 把他的脸转了回来。“吻我，男孩。”

 

Tony 试图拉开距离，但是 Loki 抓着他下巴的手太强硬了。“为什么？”

 

“ 你想我威胁你吗？因为如果你不这样做的话，我会打断你的腿。”

 

Tony 瞪了他一眼，然后吻了 Loki 。他因为愉悦而颤抖，几乎在 Loki 的舌头伸进来时喘息。但是这太短了。 Loki 已经转过身消失在空气中，像是他从未在那里过。

 

Fuck him 。

 

（摘自 Chapter 12 ）

 

然后下午 Tony 在工作室工作的时候， Bruce 和 Thor 来找他。 Thor 解释了他的担忧，他觉得 Loki 还会来找 Tony （which totally is right ），伤害 Tony 来报复 Thor 自己。 Tony 有点小嫉妒，他不想承认，但是他心中不愿意联想 Loki 和他之间的关系都只是因为 Thor 而已。最后他和 Thor 和 Bruce 去看了 007 。电影之后他们在一家小酒馆喝酒， Thor 因为 Jane 的需要去找她，留下 Tony 和 Bruce 这两个完全没有武力值的一个总是会惹人生气另一个是定时炸弹的男人。小酒馆有小混混，他们对 Tony 比划刀子， Bruce 暴怒了。最后当然小混混们都被吓跑了，包括小酒馆里的所有人，只剩下浩克和 Tony 。科学组再 放异彩（hurrah ！） ，浩克没有攻击 Tony ，反而平静了下来。等回到 Stark 大厦， Bruce 去了他自己的实验室，留 Tony 一人在工作室里，然后 Loki 出现了。

 

当Bruce走进电梯后，Tony转过身走向Loki 。他几乎没有时间生气地咒骂就被一双强壮的手抓住手臂，被扔进椅子里。

 

“我厌倦等待那野兽离开了！” Loki 生气地咆哮。“我不允许它在这。”

 

Tony张开嘴，他想要朝那混蛋怒吼，但那些话短暂地卡在他喉咙中。他太生气以至于都不知道该先说哪句话。Tony在神把他困在椅子里之前站了起来。

 

“他不是个 它 。他不是一个 野兽 。如果他想要他可以在这里。任何我 想要 的人可以在这里，这他妈是我的大厦！这跟你一点关系都没有，你给我滚出去以免他突然回来！”

 

“不。我要求你的恭顺。现在！”

 

（略去几百字吵架+羞耻度爆表的foreplay ）

 

“ Loki ，出什么事了？”

 

“脱衣服。”

 

“ Loki—— ”

 

“现在。”

 

Tony 缓慢脱去身上每一件衣服。“是跟复仇者有关的吗？这就是为什么你不愿意告诉我吗？”

 

Loki 没有回答。没有直接回答。“我想要品尝你。我不知道什么时候 …… 我们能再见面。”

 

要结束了？

 

Tony 感觉他的心像结了一层冰。他站起来，脱下最后一件衣物，他瞪着 Loki 。 我刚刚一路爬行过来，现在他赢了，而他要走了。

 

请不要把这个从我身边带走，我终于是幸福的了！即使是被搞得一团糟，即使是被利用了个彻彻底底，但他是幸福的。

 

他什么也没说，尽管那些话语就在他胸膛中悲鸣。它们让他的心那么疼，如果那些情绪反射在他脸上， Tony 一点都不会惊讶。然而他说，“如果你敢追杀我的朋友，我会杀了你。”

 

“如果他们不试着阻止我的话，你的朋友将不会受任何伤害。”

 

“但那就是我们的职责！我们阻止那些像你一样的人 ！ ”

 

Loki冷笑。“说话优雅点，男孩。”

 

Loki的身体微微摇晃。他看起来很不好，像是他几天没吃饭或没睡觉了。他看起来灰心丧气。神摇晃着走到床边，沉重地坐下来。他的眼睛半阖。

 

Tony站起来，不确定现在要做什么。

 

一阵长长的沉默。

 

“Loki—— ”

 

“别说话。”

 

“但我要说。你看起来很糟糕。你在策划些什么，如果这些计划是为神盾局，为我的朋友准备的，那我不得不阻止你。”

 

“为什么那 东西 在这里？”

 

Tony 扬起一只手想打 Loki ，但是忍了下来。 Loki 看起来阴沉满意地笑了。

 

“Bruce今天过得不好。我在帮他。”

 

“怎么帮？”

 

“你什么意思 ？”

 

Loki 微笑，他的双眼疲倦，但他的微笑致命。“你也会为他跪下吗？”他轻声说。

 

Tony 瞪着他。“ Fuck you 。 Fuck you and your head games, you prick ！不，我不会。他是个 朋友 。我甚至想象不出你会不会有朋友。”

 

“我走后他会不会成为你的新神？我可想象不出那野兽会比我还富有创造力，但你的确会因为得不到惩罚而绝望。不管怎样疼痛就是疼痛。我很确定如果cock不是蓝色而是绿色的你也能来的又快又猛。”

 

Tony 拿起浴袍走向浴室，他已经走了一半了，但他听见背后神的呢喃，“别。求你了。”

 

Tony 转身，眼中有火焰燃烧。 Loki 再次站了起来，但是跌跌撞撞的。

 

 

他身上到底出了什么事。

 

我他妈才不在乎。

 

“ 你以为你是谁敢对我那样说话？”

 

Loki 凝视着他，半专注半迷茫。“我不 …… 我想要你跪下。为我。我不想要你在接近 那个东西 …… 任何人。我不想要你看或碰触或 …… 任何人。你是我的。我需要你 …… 我需要你好几天了，而你在这里和野兽在一起，我需要 ……” 他闭上眼睛，有一瞬间几乎像是他站着睡着了。

 

为什么我会觉得愧疚？ Fuck him and his fucking games!

 

“Loki ，你得跟我谈谈。”

 

Loki 沉重地坐在床上。“ Suck me.”

 

“ 如果你能跟我谈谈，我可以帮你的。”

 

“ 现在。”

 

（略去不可描述的事x几百字）

 

当 Tony 快要濒临边缘的时候，他喘息着带上了哭号，声音高挑得像是要把嗓子也叫破了， Loki 骤然停了下来。“也许我该留你和野兽一起，”他嘶吼， Tony 哀嚎哭叫。“我确定他会同样残酷地对待你的。”

 

眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他在他身下婉转承欢。“艹你的，我恨你！”Tony尖叫。“为什么你要这么嫉妒？我他妈的为你爬到了这里！”

 

“我想要听，Tony 。我 需要 听你说， Tony 。我是你的神，我需要你的敬奉。”

 

“我需要你， Loki ，我祈求你！” Tony 尖叫，跟锁链作斗争。“求你了！我是你的男孩！我会说任何话，为你做任何事！”

 

“说出来，发誓。”

 

“我发誓，我会为你做任何事！”

 

Loki突然伏在他身上，稳住他的头，直直看进他眼里。“发誓下一次复仇者集结时，你不会去。”

 

“好-好的！好的！”

 

“说出来！”

 

“下一次复仇者集结的时候我不会去！我发誓，我发誓！发发慈悲吧，哦求你了！”

 

慈悲是个很有趣的词。 Tony 之前从未想过他会用上。

 

Loki的眼睛疲倦地闭上。“我觉得你在撒谎——”

 

“不，不，我没有，求你了！”

 

“你现在相信了，但是如果你是这么容易被控制的话，我是不会像现在这样爱你的。”

 

“求你了，求你爱我！求你让我射！Loki ！”

 

（一大段腻人火辣又悲伤的片段）

 

“ Loki ，跟我谈谈，求你了。我能帮你。” Tony 在 Loki 入得越来越快的时候哀求，他感觉到 Loki 在颤抖。

 

“嘘男孩。没有更多能做的了。也没有更多能说的了。我要么成功，要么失败。但是即使我再也不能伸出手碰触你，你也永远都是我的男孩。”

 

（摘自 Chapter 13 ）

 

在这之后，在下一次复仇者集结之时， Tony 眼睁睁地看着 Loki 被 Thanos 抓走了。

 

“兄弟，出什么事了？”Thor问。他的脸满是关心，妙尔尼尔垂在他身边。

 

Barton瞪了一眼Thor的后脑勺，他对准Loki的箭头从未偏移。“真的？你现在想要和这个神经病来个心与心的交流？”

 

Loki把剑拿出来，再重新推进去。他凝视着，显然在等待什么，但是什么也没发生。“这不可能，这本该有用的，”他绝望地喃喃。

 

Loki突然转了转眼珠子露出疯狂的微笑。他抬起头看着天花板，但实际上他的双眼正凝视着在此之外的宇宙。他的手臂伸展，脸上的神色被黑色幽默和疼痛撕裂成两半。这是Tony在他的生命中见过的最可怕也最美丽的东西。

 

Loki刺耳地笑着，他咆哮，“除非某个更高等级的力量出手阻止了它！”

 

“父亲——”Thor开口。

 

“不。不是父亲。某个甚至比父亲还要强大的人。”他转身看向Thor ，再次大笑。“你难道不明白吗，全知全能的 Thor ？结束了。你赢了。恭喜你。而我将会被永远放逐在惩罚和死亡的世界中！”

 

“越来越棒了，” Barton 说，他冷酷地笑着。

 

Loki突然沉下脸。“你为什么在这里？我以为我已经说清楚了。”

 

Loki在朝他低吼。

 

男孩 在哭泣，扭动，祈求原谅。钢铁侠置于摇尾乞怜的男孩之上，什么也没说。而内心深处的Tony只是看着男人站在平台上，创造出一副悲剧的模样，强迫自己别信。

 

谎话连篇。总是如此。

 

“我能帮你，弟弟。告诉我出了什么事！”Thor询问。

 

“哦，看看你。看看你现在这副模样。多么自豪，多么强大……你再也不需要我了，”Loki嘲弄地冷笑。

 

不，不我需要！求你了，求你别再这样看我。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。

 

Tony暗地里感谢今天他所有的朋友们都似乎没带脑子出门。他的头盔保持紧闭，他不能冒险让任何人看见他的脸。似乎他们都以为Loki在对Thor说话。我的意思是，毕竟，为什么在所有人里面他会和钢铁侠说话呢？

 

Bruce也许会发现地，善于观察的小混蛋，但是他不在这里。而对浩克来说，他基本上除了毁坏公物没有别的追求。

 

“这也不错，男孩，因为我很快就要离开这个世界了。”神疼痛地颤抖。“当我死时，你会记得我吗？”

 

“弟弟，别说这种话！”

 

“他在来的路上了。”

 

“你什么意思，Loki ？告诉我，让我帮你，” Thor恳求。“谁在来的路上？”

 

Loki的视线移向Thor 。

 

Thor 恳求地看着那双绿色覆满折磨的眼睛。他向前一步，声音温柔。“是谁？”

 

Loki 把剑拿出来，手指复杂地动了几下，它消失在半空中。“如果他找到了这个，他就能用它来毁灭这个世界。” Loki 喃喃，“这个不能被找到。”

 

“ 那不是你试图做的吗？” Steve 很快问道。

 

Loki 摇摇头，他的身体因为剧烈的疼痛而弓起， “ 这个世界如此腐败！肮脏！只有毁灭才能拯救它！但是我不能。我不会这么做。它拥有太多东西，太多我不能失去的东西。”

 

Loki 的双眼抬起，再次专注在 Tony 身上。

 

求你了，我想要帮助你，我的神，求你了我的神。

 

Thor 再次往前一步，一只手朝 Loki 伸去，似乎被 Loki 眼中突然温和的神色鼓励了。

 

“ 小心点， Thor 。” Natasha 警告他。

 

Thor生气地把她挥向一边，把那双充满兄弟情谊的眼睛移向他烦恼的弟弟。“我的兄弟，我相信最近一年你负担的邪恶疯狂终于消散了。我可以帮助你；我能帮助你找到救赎。我将一直与你同在；你只需要跟我谈谈，告诉我发生了什么！”

 

不管Loki想要彩虹桥的目的是什么，他们没找到答案。在那瞬间，一个时空之门在他身后打开，Tony颤抖了一下。他知道那门；每一晚他的噩梦里都会出现。和奇塔瑞人那次用的一样。

 

但是这一次，不是有东西出来。是有东西进去。

 

Loki再次看向Tony ，然后闭上了双眼。在神被吸进去的那一刻， Tony只能设法呛住一声尖叫。他其实根本没必要阻止自己的，Thor恐怖的大吼能淹没他任何声音。

 

Thor朝他的弟弟跃去，但是门已经关上了。

 

哦神呐不要！

 

我失去了他。

 

（摘自 Chapter 14 ）

 

 

我看这一章的时候都快绝望了。

 

好不容易得到幸福的Tony

 

好不容易得到幸福的 Loki

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊该死的Thanos ！

 

后来 Tony 告诉了其他人 Thanos 的事，和他从 Loki 给他的零星讯息中得出的结论。 Thor 很生气， Tony 很愧疚，他心中的男孩一直在哭号，在哀求，可他什么也做不了。 Thor 要回阿斯加德告诉奥丁这件事， Tony 一路跟着他，他跟 Thor 说是因为愧疚所以他要帮助他，但其实是大部分是因为他自己。

 

他需要Loki ，他不能没有他。

 

Tony 跟 Thor 来到了阿斯加德，你们知道 Tony ，他一来就满腹牢骚，嘲笑 Thor 的朋友，对他父亲骂脏话，基本上可以写一本如何做个坏客人大全了。（但不得不说，我觉得都是那群自大的阿斯嘉德人自作自受） Thor 决定出征攻打泰坦人的死亡之地，带回 Loki ， Tony 也想跟去，但被拒绝了。这里 Thor 和 Tony 的对话真的很sweet ，出征前 Thor向Tony保证：我们会回来的，Tony 。

 

他在阿斯加德待了四天，四天以来他列举了五件最让他糟心的事。

 

第一，奥丁艹蛋的傲慢侍从们，两人都对他像对待一条裙子一样。他不是个需要保护的女人。（然而他一想到 Natasha 就改变了说辞，不是个需要保护的孩子。然后他又想起了 Loki…… 我的男孩 ……）

 

第二，已经四天了。 Thor 到底在干什么？到底还要多久？

 

第三，他穿上了阿斯加德的衣服，现在他看上去像要参加艹蛋的文艺复兴晚会。

 

第四，尽管所有人如Thor所说的很热情友好，但他们总带着一股傲慢的感觉‘哦，看看我们，对小凡人多么友好。我们是多么仁慈且高大呀？’但你们知道，Tony肯定又要放大招，技能：惹怒身边所有人，按照阿斯加德的刑罚估计他就要被处死了，而他没有被结果掉的原因是因为他是Thor的责任，浅显来说（背后讲小话）就是他是Thor的中庭宠物。好吧他的确是他们王子的宠物，然而却是另一个的~

 

第五，这里他妈的没wifi 。（心碎 QAQ ）

 

Tony 想了很多事， Loki 的事，自己的事，还有他们之间的事。 Tony 挣扎于男孩和钢铁侠之间，在他能想出什么之前，守卫过来告诉他 Thor 回来了。

 

Loki 回来了。

 

略去很多很多过程和描述，Tony最终见到了Loki 。

 

 

 

他低下头看着睡着的Loki 。

 

好吧，你想见他，而他就在这里。然后呢？

 

Tony 伸出手抚过 Loki 苍白，俊逸的脸。接着他抽回手，不耐烦地在心里骂自己。

 

真他妈矫情。 别像个女孩， Tony 。

 

Tony 的拇指敲打着书本，过了一会他听到一声模糊的呻吟。他把书放在椅子上，深吸一口气，走向金色的大床上。他低头看向皱着眉头的神。

 

Loki 的双眼眨了眨，睁开，空白地看着 Tony 。绿色的眼睛里面空洞失焦。他短暂地闭眼了一会，再次睁开。

 

“你知道，我还以为能找到更多 玩具 呢，” Tony 玩味地笑着说。

 

Loki叹息着说。“所以你真的在这里。我不敢相信。我以为你是个梦。”

 

“你怎么知道我不是？”

 

“你在我梦里没这么烦人。”

 

“你经常幻想我？”Tony假笑。

 

“嗯……”Loki同意地轻喃，他的双眼再次闭上。“经常跪在我脚下，在我的王座前。穿得非常，非常少。”Loki睁开眼，审视了一下Tony 。“这些衣服很配你。”

 

 

“ 不他们一点也不配。”

 

“很多次我梦到你在这里，在这个房间，穿着那种我会立刻从你身上拉下来的衣服。让你大声尖叫得让阿斯加德的所有金色回廊里的灵魂都能听见你的声音，知道你敬奉的是谁。”

 

Tony 思考了一下。好吧，既然 Loki 是个爱斯基摩人，他也许会幻想 Tony 没穿衣服躺在小冰屋里的景象。每一个文化都有他们自己的幻想。 Tony 不得不承认；有的晚上他会套弄自己，想象 Loki 穿着黑色的牛仔裤和绿色的衬衫和他在他的 讴歌车后座。

 

Loki 沉沉地凝视他。“多久了？多少天过去了？”

 

“ 自彩虹桥之后过去六天了。”

 

自你上一次碰我之后过去八天了。

 

Loki 闭上双眼，有点 …… 安心地叹了口气？“我还害怕时间会更长。”

 

他们一阵沉默，但是很舒服。 Loki 微微气喘，因为身体上的疼痛而颤抖。 Tony 无能为力。他很快看了一眼门，他坐在 Loki 旁边，试图不要牵动床引起神更多的不适。他温柔地握住 Loki 的手。

 

Loki 再次看向 Tony 。“他们对你好吗？”

 

“还行。”

 

“你闯祸了吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“ That's my boy 。” Loki 轻声道， Tony 因为 Loki 脸上的愉悦而兴奋。

 

“你知道他们这的肉唱起来像鸡肉卡兹咖喱，但不是，你知道吗，咖喱？那就是肉本身的味道。”

 

“我想你说的应该是 stórr hind （大雌鹿）。”

 

“它们被做成食物之前是什么？”

 

Loki 低低叹了口气，很显然他的耐心被拉长，但是他脸上小小的微笑让 Tony 觉得他可以继续做 Tony 自己 。“是个很像鹿的生物。”

 

“啊。”

 

“但它们有四倍大而且有和它们身体一样大的鹿角。”（你们居然吃瑟兰迪尔的大角鹿！）

 

“所以我一直在吃巨型卡兹咖喱鹿？而且这里也没wifi。这是个很奇怪的地方。” Tony 发现他的手指沿着 Loki 手背皮肤下的血管滑动。他感觉无能为力，而 Tony 从不会 无能为力。“我希望我能做些什么。” Tony 耸肩。“你知道，这地方特无聊。”

 

而且因为你在受伤，我希望这能停下来。

 

我刚刚说什么来着，Tony ？别像个姑娘家！

 

Loki 睁开双眼，他给了 Tony 一种只能被形容为 那种眼神 的眼神。

 

“ 哦不。不！你父母还在家呢！”

 

“ 所以你提供的帮助还是有条件的？” Loki 严厉地说。“或者也许你这么说只是为了让你自己好受？”

 

“ 嘿，听着——”

 

“Tony ， 我需要这个 。”

 

Tony 顿住。 哦该死 。 Loki 听起来很脆弱。他看起来很脆弱。他看起来虚弱无助精疲力尽。这本应该让 Tony 觉得强壮强大。但却只让他更绝望地想讨他欢心。

 

男孩 在心里逼迫他。 求你了哦求你了，摸摸他。我需要知道他还活着。

 

他忐忑不安地瞟了一眼门，接着拉开被单，很快把注意力转向专心拉开 Loki 的裤子上，解放已经半硬的 cock 。

 

“这下我绝对要坐牢了，” Tony 分心地喃喃。“绝对有条法令是针对占半死不活的王子便宜的。”

 

Loki大笑，接着因疼痛颤抖了一下。“Tony ，你在阿斯加德。不管我们被发现的姿势如何，我都会被视为那个作案人。在阿斯加德的法律里，你还是个孩子。”

 

Tony 顿住了，手指温柔地爱抚 Loki 的双球，他因为那句话烦躁地撅了撅唇。 那倒是解释了很多。 “是了。而你们就没发现那有点侮辱人吗？”

 

“ 闭嘴，把你的嘴巴用在我身上。”

 

“ 不管我的神想要什么，” Tony 讽刺地说，吞下柱身、他的整个身体都因为舌头碰到 cock 而雀跃。我可能再也不能感觉到这个了。 Tony 狠狠吮吸，迷失在 Loki 的身上，他几乎是立刻开始低吟。

 

“ 没错 ……”Loki 呼吸。“我的男孩 …… 没有你我只感觉到空虚。”

 

他的男孩。 Loki 的男孩。

 

Tony 闭上眼，迷失在 Loki 的味道，触碰和气味里。他想要专注，想做得比以往更好，同时也不想动作太大扯到 Loki 的伤口。 Tony 的头上下晃动。他在 Loki 的手指伸进他头发里抓进时开心地低吟。

 

Loki 的男孩。 Tony 应该把它刺在他屁股上。也许他会，在一次或两次吵嘴后，如果 Loki 最终真的允许他这么做。他想记住什么来着？那个他曾读过的神话 ……

 

伽倪墨得斯，是了。没错，不是北欧神话，但是希腊神话。 Tony 发现它几乎是完美的。 伽倪墨得斯，最美的人类，被众神之王宙斯绑架到奥林匹斯上，做他的侍酒童。

 

因为有很多杯子需要斟酒，大概。

 

好吧， Tony 现在并不真的在为 Loki 斟酒。尽管 Tony 相当确信斟酒是古希腊的某种委婉说法。而且面对事实吧， Tony 是所有人类中最美丽的，不是吗？ Tony 是 Loki 的 伽倪墨得斯，信或不信，他对这标签一点异议也没有。

 

Tony 永远不会停止开玩笑，永远不会停止争论，永远不会停止战斗，和 Loki 向下的每一步，但是他现在知道了，盲目地确信，他终于接受了 Loki 在一开始对他阐明的目的。不可磨灭的写在他的存在之上。

 

 

这些结论都是从他妈哪来的？

 

从整整四天相信他已经死了来的。

 

Tony 嘴巴离开，但是继续用手套弄它，他说。“我属于你， Loki 。我只是 …… 我 …… 需要你知道这个，在我无法 …… 认真的时候。我会永远是 Tony Stark ，但只要你还要我，我就永远都是你的男孩。”

 

Loki 低头看他，眼中出现坚硬的神色。“没有争论？”

 

Tony 翻了个白眼。“现在，你刚刚没听到我说过我会永远都是 Tony Stark 吗？”

 

Loki 嘲笑。“很好。如果你永远不做坏事，我该怎么惩罚你？”

 

他听起来一样。他感觉起来一样。他尝起来一样。 Tony 努力试着让自己相信什么也没变，但他心中还是有着深沉的担忧。

 

他舔了舔 Loki 的柱身，坐起身来，脱掉他的裤子（好吧技术上来说它们实际上是 紧身裤 ，但是 Tony 拒绝说出来。 愚蠢的阿斯加德衣服 ）他发出一声叹息。“哦我确定你总会找到理由的。有些人的思想就是他妈的扭曲。”

 

Loki 似乎并没有意识到发生了什么直到 Tony 扶着他长且硬挺的 cock 对准了他的后穴。接着一只手抬起来抓住了 Tony 的臀部。“别。还不够，男孩。会痛的。”

 

Tony 忽视了他，毫不犹豫地缓缓坐了下去。他仰起头，咬紧牙关，他的眉毛紧皱着。 Loki 是对的，当然，没有足够的人话，疼痛像刀刺进他的身体，但是能感受到那发烫的硬物就什么都值得了。

 

“ 该死的 ……”Tony 在美妙的疼痛中喘息。

 

Loki 低吼。 Tony 低下头，突然警醒他弄痛了神，但是 Loki 在微笑。

 

Tony 的嘴巴咧开一丝微笑，他能从 Loki 的眼中看见自己的倒影，在他所有过往历史中任何爱人能给他的最放荡的眼神。

 

只有 Tony Stark 能打败在他之前 Loki 的所有前任，而且时间还用不上多久。当然 Tony 不知道 Loki 脑袋里在想什么。以某种方式来说，他也不会想知道。

 

他恶作剧地笑，“那么你们的法律对此又怎么说？”他嘶哑地说，晃动屁股。

 

Loki 整个身体都入迷地颤抖着。“我告诉过你，男孩。你是个孩子，天真无知。法律上来讲我应当好好照顾保护好你的清白。 For the love of Yggdrasil ！你都不到三十七岁。”

 

Tony 上下起伏了一会，只有咬住嘴唇才能堪堪阻止他的哭腔被外面的人听到。“清白？说真的？”

 

“ 相信我，有太多我可以给你看的事了，我的爱。”

 

“ 给我看。” Tony 祈求。“给你的男孩看。”

 

“ 你让人上瘾， Tony Stark 。”

 

Tony 因为 Loki 语调的变化从狂欢中惊醒。他极其严肃。 Tony 低头盯着那张拉长的脸。 说真的？又来情绪波动？现在？

 

所以他也没怎么变。

 

而且 他 刚刚是真的说了 Tony 让人 上瘾 吗？

 

“ 你什么？” Tony 问。

 

Loki 开始朝他低吼。“这本不该发生的。 Thor 本该找到你，赤身裸体，流着血，在你自己的大厦里被撕成碎片，他本该知道那是我干的。但是没有，我走了！所以接着他本该发现你赤裸着跪在我脚下，像个 little whore 一样服侍我！他会看到我打碎了你，钢铁之人，来伤害他。在航母上也一样，但是没有。所以我本该在朝鲜揭露我们之间的事。在所有人面前我会在拿走彩虹桥之剑之前毁掉你。我本该告诉他们 到底 我是怎么知道它的位置的。”

 

Loki 重重锤了一下床沿，伴随着一声沉重的大笑和疼痛的喘息。“全都没有发生，因为总会在一天晚上，你会 像那样 看着我，用 那双眼睛 ，然后我会发现自己把失去意识的你留在床上。留下被索求无度渺小无助的你，我会离开，脑袋里 一无所有 只想着再来找你。”

 

所有那些，谎言！别让他在搞乱你的思想了！

 

“ 你操纵了我——别想否认，男孩！你为了让我继续追着你跑而战斗，而当我终于受够了你，当我终于找回杀掉你的勇气，你这个令人难以忍受的小贱人，你用那双 …… 那双 该死的眼睛看着 我！你胆敢告诉我你没故意这么做吗？那个让人恼怒的孩子毫无征兆地突然变成柔顺的男孩？”

 

实际上，是的！尽管我明白你的意思，我自己也不懂。

 

“ 你给我所有需要的一切让我爱你。我爱你。而你知道——你知道你对我做了什么！你让人上瘾， Tony Stark 。你本该去死的。你太 …… 危险。你钻到我的皮肤下面，而我不能挣脱你。而你只是个mannligr （人类）， vexatious lágr barn （令人烦恼的小孩）！你怎么能影响我如此之深？”

 

你怎么能影响我如此之深？ 有多少个晚上 Tony 扪心自问，把他的毁灭全怪罪在这个男人身上？

 

Tony双眼微微睁大，看着身下突然激动起来的神。

 

也许是因为他在家，他变得特别情绪化，但是Loki的嘴里开始吐露阿斯加德的语言。在无聊的四天游荡在宫殿里后，Tony好歹对此有了分辨能力，尽管他还是不知道那些话到底意味着什么。

 

我想他这次没在撒谎…….尽管他很有可能和我一样疯了，只不过我只花了四天，而他花了一年。

 

Loki咬紧牙关，嘶声道，“我被Thanos折磨了将近 一年 ，而所有我——所有我能想到的是我将不能再次拥有你了。我想象你遇到了另一个人，在一个根本配不上你的普通生物身下婉转承欢。那个 野兽 会将 本是我的 占为己有！看到它占有你，而你为他柔软地低吟，就像你为我做过那样。我的男孩！我的！我做过噩梦，你老了，快要死了…….失去了…….不。不！”

 

（未完待续）

 

 


End file.
